1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and in particular to wireless communications between hosts and peripherals.
2. Background
In wireless communications, devices need to ‘bind’ to each other in order to establish communication. Binding is a process in which one device will establish communication with another device using a certain channel code, and from that point on a link will be established between them. Channel access codes allow two devices to communicate. One device can communicate (one-way) with another device using its channel access code. The codes are selectable in case two or more devices have the same access code.
Because there may be many wireless devices broadcasting at any given time, a host device may receive many unintentional ‘bind’ requests intended for other hosts. Host devices may include personal computers. The host device has to determine which bind requests are intended for it, and which to ignore. The document “WirelessUSB™ LS 1-way HID Networks” by Cypress Semiconductor Corporation gives details of an exemplary embodiments of binding procedures. HID, as used here, means Human Interface Devices, such as mice, keyboards and other wireless peripherals.
A conventional binding procedure generally involves a user pressing a button on the host device and pressing another button on the peripheral device that is attempting to bind. The conventional binding procedure is suitable for some applications, but may be inconvenient for users who do not want to press buttons on two devices, such as when the user is not close to the host system. It would be desirable to have a binding procedure that does not require a user to press buttons on two devices.